Two Dudes With Pocky Too
by LCHime
Summary: When Their Boyfriends Triple H and Sting are out of town for the weekend Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels have some fun themseleves. Slash with a sex scene. Anyone get the joke? To The MVP of The WSFA WE LOVE YOU!


_LC's Note: Welcome back everyone. This fanfic is for my dear friend and the MVP of the WSFA Erin Becks who kicks so much ass by the way. She wanted Kevin/Shawn she got it. I had to use pocky for this one well Erin and I know the greatness that is pocky. So enjoy fangirls._

"I'm going to miss you, Kevin." said Steve Borden AKA Sting or recently Kevin Nash's Boyfriend of a year. As he kissed him on the forehead.

"No worries I am going to miss you too. Don't worry Shawn is all the company I will ever need." as Kevin smirk at Shawn who was saying goodbye to his boyfriend Hunter.

_Both Sting and Hunter had Business to attend to so Shawn invited Kevin over to stay with him for the weekend. _

"Shawn, don't be sad it will only be for a weekend and look you have Kevin so if you need sex Kevin will be there to help you out. If its okay with Steve anyway." laughed Hunter to Sting.

"It is okay right?"

_Sting knew all about the times of the Kliq Love and was in his first foursome recently with Kevin, Shawn and Hunter so he smiled and nodded his head._

"Of course its okay. I trust Shawn and Kev they can have as much sex as they want as long as when I return I can top Kev."

Kevin got hard at the thought of Sting topping him in bed he held Sting and whispered "Babe, don't say that right when you are leaving."

Sting laughed and kissed Kevin on the lips. "Well let's go, Hunter the car is waiting."

"Yeah, Yeah. I love you, Shawn seeya on Sunday night have fun with Kevin."

"I will, Hunt and I love you too." as Shawn gave Hunter a full open mouth kiss and handed him a photo. "Its your favorite one of me naked holding my cock."

Hunter shook his head and grabbed his bags leaving with Sting shutting the door behind him.

"You did that just to get him hard didn't you?"

"Of course maybe your boyfriend will get him off." smiled Shawn

"That would be pretty amazing." as Kevin thought about it getting hard himself.

"Kevin, you alright?"

"Fine just thinking about that image."

Shawn laughed and jumped on the couch and grabbed a huge box.

"What's in the box?"

"A fangirl at a signing gave me this stuff called pocky I have never had it before."

Kevin perked up and sat next to Shawn. "I have had that stuff its amazing, Shawn." as he opened a Strawberry pack.

By Sunday they went though ten boxes so far and Shawn couldn't help but keep staring at Kevin.

"What is it, Shawn?"

"I don't know I just feel like I want to have sex with you."

"It must be the men's pocky. It does boost up the sex drive." as Kevin ate another stick.

Shawn couldn't sit still he wanted Kevin and he wanted him now. He knew Hunter wouldn't care even though he would want it on DVD in his Shawn Porn collection ten dvds and still growing strong.

Kevin noticed Shawn moving around and smiled. _Its been a long time since Shawn and I had sex I still remember the last time it was back in 2007 when Hunter was out on an injury and I was single still. I owe him from last time for sure. _Kevin couldn't hold back and grabbed Shawn by the back of his head and gave him a full kiss on the mouth as his tongue fought its way into Shawn's mouth.

Shawn choked out a moan letting Kevin's tongue fight with his. It felt so good to have Kevin like this alone finally.

Kevin lifted Shawn into his arms. "I think we need to take this into the bed room its going to get very passionate from here on out. Think you can handle it, Shawn?" as he grabbed Shawn's dick through his pants.

Shawn whimped and moaned again loving the feel of Kevin's huge hands. Once they got into the room Kevin placed Shawn into the bed and within a min and 14 seconds his clothes were all over the room and started to attack Shawn with hungry kisses and taking Shawn's clothes off.

"I want you, Shawn. I need you so badly. I need to fuck that pretty ass of yours..." was all Kevin could say as his cock was dripping with readyness and lust.

Shawn was in Kevin's hands and he felt safe and nodded his head.

"Please, Kevin fuck me fuck me hard like you used to do. Break me apart in a million pieces."

Kevin smirked as he took off Shawn's boxers looking at the sight. The Sexy Boy breathing heavy with his chest hair and his cock just begging to be touched, stroked and sucked.

Shawn wanted him he wanted that Big Sexy cock to fuck his ass so hard that he wouldn't be able to see stright.

"Suck it, Shawn. Suck it hard." as Kevin opened Shawn's mouth and thrusted his 8 piece long cock into Shawn's eager mouth.

Shawn tasted the pre cum of Kevin's and loved it it tasted like Strawberry Pocky. Shawn started to bob his head up and down on it.

"You love it don't you, Shawn?"

Kevin starts to get ready to lube his fingers when Shawn stops him.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuck me raw, Kev please?" begged Shawn.

Kevin got harder just thinking about it and grabbed both of Shawn's legs and thrusted right into Shawn's tight hole.

He let out a scream but it felt so good. "God, Kevin you are so big."

"Tell me how you want it, Shawn?" growled Kevin

"Hard and Fast plese? I'm begging you." Shawn with him twiching of pleasure.

"You ask you shall recive." as he smirked pushing Shawn down on his Tummy head in the pillow doing Shawn doggy style.

Shawn couldn't move it felt like he was on fire but he manged to grab his cock and started to stroke it in time with Kevin's thrusts. "Amazing just like old times...."

Kevin couldn't hold it in any longer. He shouted Sting's name cumming not knowing that Hunter and Sting were listening in on their fun. Shawn came hard in Kevin's hand panting Hunter's name.

"Amazing as always, Shawn." holding Shawn in his arms cuddling him in bed.

"I know but we really love our men don't we?"

"Yes we do I wonder what they are doing right now?"

Little did they know that Sting and Hunter were already hard and ready to go at their boyfriends.

"Good night, Kev."

"Sweet dreams, Shawn." with a kiss on the forehead.

"When do we attack, Hunter?"

"After take you." smirked Hunter taking off his pants

_Shawnmuse: When can I top again?_

_Hunter: When Taker goes Blond._

_Shawnmuse: Erin likes me to top._

_Kevinmuse: Or she wants you to think that._

_Me: Guys I will write the foursome just stop fighting._

_Sting: We love you, LC._

Coming Up The Vince/Eric first time fic. Soon hopefully by the end of the week. And yes Eric is topping.

_Ericmuse: Its about time!_

_Vince: Wait what?!_


End file.
